Velvety Rasp
by Hp2285
Summary: One-shot. Canon- post 1x10 Inspiration: Hearing Kylie sing had me thinking non-stop about Mike discovering Ginny could sing.


Mike tried to conceal his nerves. He was usually best under pressure, but found himself wearing out the soles of his sneakers pacing the far side of Ginny's hospital room while they waited for her to get back from her MRI. It didn't help Blip had been silently sulking in the chair at the opposite end of the room since he arrived. Evelyn sat at the foot of Ginny's bed, eyes glued to her tablet, where they'd been ever since the nurse wheeled Ginny out for tests twenty minutes before. Mike could slice the tension in the room with a cheese knife, and he was fairly certain it wasn't just about Ginny. A nurse popped her head in to let them know they'd be wheeling Ginny back down in a few minutes but the specialist wouldn't be in to read the results for another hour or more. As soon as they thanked the nurse for the update, Evelyn spoke, "You two need to leave. Now."

"What? I'm not leaving her, Evelyn," Mike replied.

"Then both of you better find the cafeteria or a doctor's lounge or some damn place to sort out ya'lls drama. Ginny's going through enough right now, the testosterone in this room better be below zero when she gets back. Do you hear me?"

Mike turned to look at Blip, finally meeting his eyes for the first time since their dugout brawl. "Yea," they both replied in unison.

"Go on then," Evelyn stood to usher them out the door.

A half hour later, Blip and Mike sat in a private waiting lounge a floor above Ginny's room; a chair between them, the soft whir of the coke machine the only sound in the room. There was TV mounted in the corner, muted on ESPN, a loop of Ginny's injury replaying every 10 minutes. When they replayed the argument in the dugout for the third time, Mike finally reached for the remote and turned off the tv.

"I didn't want to leave," he said more to the wall, but loud enough Blip would hear.

Silence.

"The Padres are my team. My family. I didn't want to leave."

More silence.

The door to the lounge opened, catching both of their attention. A janitor peeked in and grabbed the trash can near the door. He nodded at the two of them and quickly exited.

"You thought running away would solve the problem, Mike. It won't."

Mike sat for a moment, not quite certain what Blip meant, until he turned to face him. Blip looked him in the eye, daring him to deny what now, they both knew.

Silence.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm staying in San Diego…. I think Rachel and I are going to work things out."

Blip turned to him, but Mike continued to stare at the ground as he spoke. "I put the ring before my marriage."

Blip paused, waited for Mike's confirmation he was finished, before he asked, "You sure that's what you want? And that's what Rachel wants?"

Mike was beginning to hate how perceptive Blip was. The truth was, after this morning Mike didn't know what Rachel wanted. Last night had been a taste of comfort, but this morning was a reminder the same years that brought comfort also brought difficulties. He wasn't sure if they could overcome their issues but he hated that his marriage failed. He hated that she walked out on him. If he was never going to win a ring, maybe he could at least get something right in his life.

He left Blip's question unanswered, and they sat again in silence until Blip asked, "Having kids was an issue for ya'll?"

"Are you just going to start listing every argument we've ever had in an attempt to what? Change my- "

"I wasn't asking 'cause of your marriage. I was asking 'cause of mine," Blip replied, damn near ending on a sob.

Wordlessly, Mike looked to Blip, waited for him to continue.

"Evelyn wants to devote all her time to this damn restaurant. She's changing our dream, Mike. My dream," he finished on a whisper.

Mike stayed silent, the added tension in the hospital room now making sense. It was a rough spot to be in and Mike understood better than most; as Blip pointed out. Mike had always wanted kids, as many as he could convince a woman to pop out. Rachel said she wanted two. As newlyweds they weren't in a hurry, but her career took off and apparently, so did her desire for children. Anytime he would mention starting a family she would tell him it wasn't the right time. Before he knew it, they were out of time. Looking back he was thankful they hadn't gotten pregnant, but her changing their plans was a tough pill for Mike to swallow.

"I guess sometimes we have to change our dreams," Mike finally said, "…or let the dream change us."

Silence.

"That was deep, Mike. Real deep," Blip observed.

"I read it on a fortune cookie last week," Mike replied, furrowing his brow as he looked at Blip. When he finally looked him in the eye, they both erupted in laughter.

Blip's phone vibrated in his pocket, he read Evelyn's text aloud, "Docs in with Ginny, said we can go in as soon as he leaves."

Mike took a deep breath before they both stood and made their way back to Ginny's room.

The Doctor was just walking out as Mike and Blip approached; Evelyn waiting for them outside her door. They all went in to find Ginny sitting upright on her bed, her left arm holding her injured right. She seemed to be in a haze staring straight ahead until she turned and locked eyes with Mike. He saw a flicker of fear before she blinked and it was gone.

"Well, obviously my season is over. I'm scheduled for surgery tomorrow to repair a tendon. Probably six weeks recovery and then PT. Doc says I should be ready for spring training," Ginny announced, almost cheerfully. Despite this being great news, Mike could sense Ginny wasn't giving all of the details relayed by the Doctor. He wished he could've been in the room but patient confidentiality and all that.

"Gin, that's great news!" Blip came around to the side of her bed and pulled her in a half hug.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear hun, but it really is better than it could've been," Evelyn echoed, patting Ginny's leg.

It was silent for a beat before Ginny turned to look at Mike, waiting for his response to her diagnosis.

"Has Amelia called Goldfarb yet? He needs to start preparing a plan that's not going to further stress your arm."

Ginny's jaw locked in anger for the briefest moment before she replied, "Amelia doesn't work for me anymore." She didn't elaborate any further.

Mike was momentarily surprised by that admission, quickly becoming curious if something went down between the two of them.

"I'll call Goldfarb. Better yet, he'll be working out the knees tomorrow, I'll talk to him then," Mike said.

"What time is your surgery tomorrow, Gin?" Evelyn asked.

"9am. They said they'll keep me overnight but I should be able to go home the following day."

"Where's home? You're planning on staying at the Omni during your recovery?" Mike asked with a skeptical brow.

"Uh, yea," Ginny answered, as if it was obvious.

Mike saw Blip and Evelyn glance at each other, knowing they were about to offer Ginny to stay with them.

"You should stay at my place. Marisol's there twice a week and I'll hire a nurse," Mike offered. The tension at the Sander's house would be thick. Yeah, he'd keep reminding himself that's the reason he offered Ginny to stay with him.

"Absolutely not. I can take care of myself, Lawson."

"I never said you couldn't, Rookie. But your arm will be in a sling and you'll need assistance with everyday things for a while. Quit being so stubborn."

Ginny looked to Blip and Evelyn, silently hoping they would help her out of this. Blip said nothing. Evelyn squeezed Ginny's leg and said, "Gin, we all know you can take care of yourself but recovering from surgery is no joke. I'd offer you to stay with us but we have the boys and Mike has the housekeeper and a nurse. I think you should consider staying at his place while your arm is healing."

The room was silent.

Finally, barely above a whisper, Ginny said, "Alright."

4 days later…...

Mike walked into the clubhouse; all of the guys quietly changing, on their phones, or staring at the tv. It was eerily silent which right away tipped Mike off – they were up to something. He didn't need to wait long for proof- a six foot cardboard cut-out of himself donning a skimpy Nurse uniform stood in front of his cubby. Duarte approached, rang a small bell close to Mike's ear, "Ay, Papi, Come here. Fetch me my shoes. Make me dinner."

"Funny, guys. Real funny," Mike deadpanned.

"C'mon Lawson, I need my meds, then my sponge bath," Robles continued to rib; the clubhouse full of snickering now.

"I didn't see any of you offering to help her," Sanders pointed out as he entered the clubhouse.

"Oh no, we left that to Nurse Lawson," Evers retorted

"I think you mean, Captain. Mike stepped up to help Baker because that's what teammates do. So until any of you drive her to an appointment or bring over dinner, best ya'll keep the jokes to yourselves," Blip decreed. The guys quieted and slowly scattered. Blip turned and sent Mike a knowing look, a silent warning.

He and Ginny were teammates. He was her Captain. And Blip made certain Mike wouldn't forget.

2 days later…...

"And they'll watch the game and it'll be as if they dipped themselves in magic waters…"

"Oh God, Lawson is this the start of another one of your speeches?

"…The memories will be so thick they'll have to brush them away from their faces…. The one constant through all the years, Ray, has been baseball."

"Who the hell is Ray?"

"Field of Dreams, Rookie. Don't tell me you've never seen it!"

"I was born in 1992, old man."

"Geezus," he muttered; not needing the reminder of his age. Or hers.

"I'm officially kicking you out of baseball if you don't sit here for the next hour and half and witness the greatest cinematic storytelling ever known to mankind…"

"Fine, fine. Don't want you get an ulcer or anything."

He didn't wake her when she fell asleep on him halfway through.

1 week later…..

Ginny's sprawled out on Mike's couch, tablet in her left arm, scrolling through the Dodger's at bat line up. The Padres play them this afternoon and Mike was starting.

"You know Gonzales choked on the fly ball last game. Miller needs to think about throwing fast," she calls out to Mike, who's in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

He comes in with two plates- avocado toast, egg whites and bacon. Ginny sits up so he can sit and they both dive in with gusto.

"Miller finally has his cutter down, we can go for the shock value," Mike replies, between bites.

Ginny continues to eat despite the sudden pit in her stomach at the fact she'd almost perfected her cutter before she went down. Now, she'd be starting over.

"You'll get it back, Rook. Stop trying to push yourself before it's time. Relax. Soak up being waited on for the next few weeks," Mike replied, as if he read the sudden worry on her mind.

Ginny took a deep breath and finished the last of her toast.

"Speaking of, we gotta talk about Nurse Ratched…."

"She stays, Rookie."

"Lawson- she's all but tied me to the bed! I only have a few weeks left before PT; I'm going to show up with bedsores! I'm not on bed rest!"

Mike ignored the flashing image in his mind of Ginny, naked, tied to his bedposts. He quickly recovered and replied, "Nurse Adams has thirty years' experience and is under strict instruction to make sure her very stubborn patient follows the doctor's orders."

Ginny was about to offer further rebuttal when the alarm chimed, signaling someone came in the front door.

"Marisol's here. Can you at least behave for her?" Mike asked as he stood and collected their plates, patting Ginny's head as he walked to the kitchen. She followed.

"Buenos Dias, Marisol," Ginny cheerfully greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Buenos Dias, Senorita Baker," Marisol sing-songed her reply.

Rinsing their plates at the kitchen sink, Mike turned an arched brow on both women. He had the sudden feeling they were more than houseguest and housekeeper. No, he could tell they had somehow formed an alliance. Some secret woman gang out for blood. Who's blood, he wasn't yet sure. The two most likely possibilities were Nurse Ratc- - Adams' or his. Yeah, he'd have to pay closer attention to this. But for now, he had to get to the stadium.

"Rookie…" he warned as he grabbed his water bottle from the fridge, "…doctor's orders."

"And you," he pointed to Marisol, "Hermosa mujer traviesa, cuidar de ella."

Marisol blushed and with kind eyes, replied, "Si, señor Lawson."

/

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Mike attempted to get out of his ice bath but quickly realized he was naked. Not that Rachel hadn't seen it all before, but still, he asked her to grab a towel. After he was out, he reached for his shirt and stared at her expectantly.

"You haven't returned my texts," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Rach, I'm sorry. There's been a lot going on and I meant to call…"

"I suppose your houseguest is keeping you busy…."

It was a leading statement, not a question. Mike remained silent. More than Rachel's obvious desire for an argument was the fact the team was the only ones who knew Ginny was staying with him. He wasn't hiding it from Rachel, but now he wondered how she found out; and if the press would soon follow. Ginny had enough to deal with, having to spin the media- especially without Amelia's help- was not something they needed to worry about right now.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I haven—"

"How long, Mike?" she interrupted

"What? Just through her recovery; then maybe her PT, we're not sure yet. It was an -"

"No Mike, how long have you been in love with her?"

Mike just stared at her. It was a realization he hadn't yet put to words, doing so now felt perilous.

His silence was all the confirmation she needed, she lifted her lips to his cheek, kissed him and whispered, "Goodbye, Mike" and walked away.

/

The Padres lost the third game of the playoffs, taking them out of the running for the series; but they were satisfied and ready to celebrate. All the guys insisted Ginny come out and officially shut down the season with her team. She rode with Mike to the stadium and watched the game from the box; waited with Elliot while the team showered and changed to go out. Mike walked into the hallway with his bag and they made their way to his truck. As soon as they were inside he asked, "You sure you're up for this, Rook?"

"I had surgery on my tendon, Lawson; not my brain. Geez, it's like you're keeping me locked away in a tower. I want to go out and celebrate with my team!"

"Ok, okay. Remind me to speak to Nurse Adams about the dosage of your happy pills."

"Very funny, old man. You know I'm not taking pain meds. Giving Nurse Ratched a happy pill though…that we can talk about."

"You've got two more weeks with her. Can't you play nice till then?"

"Exactly. Two more weeks until I start PT. I don't need a nurse anymore! I can do almost everything on my own now. Tell her, her services are no longer needed."

"Almost everything- what aren't you able to do yet? If it's something I can help you with, we can consider letting her go."

There was a long pause.

"I still can't get my cast wet…."

Another long pause.

Mike cleared his throat. "She stays on another two weeks."

/

It was Thanksgiving Day, the Redskins were playing the Cowboys. Mike was sitting next to Will Baker on the sofa in Ginny's childhood home. They'd flown into North Carolina that morning, and would be flying out the next day at 11am. Ginny, not wanting to come in the first place, made sure the trip was short as possible. It was Mike that talked her into spending the holiday with family, and it was Ginny's idea he came along. He couldn't say he put up much of an argument. The alternative was spending the day with the Sanders and their extended family- all wonderful people- but being around such warmth and love always left Mike feeling worse about himself. He knew Ginny's relationship with her mother was often tense, so he figured he'd offer some support and feel right at home with all the dysfunction. Except, dysfunction wasn't the theme of the trip thus far, at least not between Janet Baker and her daughter. Will hadn't said much to Ginny since they arrived, despite being cordial to his mother and Mike. He knew from Blip the restaurant idea was Will's, but he wasn't sure if there had been any drama, or if Ginny was involved.

"Will put your stuff in his room, old man," Ginny said as she plopped down beside him on the sofa. Mike looked to Will, then Ginny and said, "Ok."

"Will's sleeping downstairs in the basement," Ginny replied to his silent question.

"I don't mind sleeping in the basement, I don't want to put you out, man" Mike said to Will.

"Nah. Basement's good. You can sleep upstairs next to Ginny's room."

Mike nodded and left it at that.

It was late that night when Mike woke to a soft piano melody. It was barely audible but he followed the sound to the bedroom next to his, Ginny's room. The door was left slightly ajar so he crept his ear closer.  
The times Ginny swapped his phone for hers on the speaker dock it was pop or old school hip hop so her music selection was a bit of a surprise to him. But nothing like the surprise he felt when he heard a voice like pure velvet honey. He froze.

* * "You can find him…sitting on your doorstep…waiting for a surprise. And you'll feel like, he's been there for hours…and I can tell that he'll be there…for life. **

Mike's breath had caught somewhere after the first note and he had yet to release it. He stepped into the room an inch farther, careful not to open the door any wider. Ginny was sitting on a reading chair in the corner of her room. She wore her usual black leggings and an oversized grey sweatshirt. Her hair was down, loose curls fanning her face. She held her phone, its volume kept low. She was scrolling through what seemed to be a playlist when she sat her phone down. A different melody filled the space, this one he recognized. She began to hum, swaying her head in time with the rhythm. Then, she opened her mouth, and his heart stilled…

** "Hey little girl, is your daddy home, did he go and leave you all alone? Ooh, I've got a bad desire…ooo oh, oh, I'm on fire. Tell me now baby is he good to you, can he do to you the things I do, oooh oh ooh….I can take you higher...oh, oooh, oh, I'm on fire. Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby, edgy and dull, and cut a six inch valley through the middle of my soul… at night I wake up with the sheets soaked wet, a freight train runnin thru the middle of my head…oh…only you…can cool my desire…ooh ohh oh, I'm on fire." **

Mike wasn't sure if she felt his presence or if his heart was beating outside of his chest, but she suddenly turned and caught his stare.

"Hey," she said, slightly breathless, like she could be nervous, or embarrassed.

"Hey," he croaked. His throat had went dry so he swallowed. "I didn't know you could sing."

She shrugged her reply.

Mike stood there staring, equal parts amazement and adoration shining in his eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Well, goodnight Ginny," he said as he backed out of her doorway.

"Wait, Lawson," she called out softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming here with me," she said, her dimples making a rare appearance.

"You're welcome, Baker," he replied and left her room before he said so much more.

/

They spent Christmas Eve with the Sanders, both Mike and Ginny spoiling the twins with toys that made Blip and Evelyn pour another glass of wine. Neither Ginny or Mike were going out of town since Ginny planned a post-Christmas celebration with the team. So they spent Christmas Day together. Mike borrowed an Audi A5 convertible from his dealership in Del Mar and they drove up the PCH stopping on the beach in Venture to eat the lunch Ginny packed.

The day after Christmas the entire team and their families gathered at Mike's house where they grilled streaks, corn on the cob and veggies on his seldom used outdoor kitchen and grill. It was too cold for swimming so the kids ran around the yard, some of the guys taking turns throwing the ball, while most of the WAGs gathered around the pool. Mike looked around noticing Ginny was absent. He took another swig of his beer, asked Blip and Evers if they wanted a refill and made his way inside the house to look for her. He was just about to step in the kitchen when he heard giggling from the other side of the wall- the game room. His curiosity getting the best of him, he quietly walked to the doorway of the kitchen where he could get a better listen.

"No Ev, it's not like that. I mean he was a really sweet guy. Maybe asking women to jet off with him around the world works. Hell, it should work, right? It's just…I dunno, he's…"

"…not Mike?" Evelyn finished.

There was silence, at least Mike guessed it was silent, he could only hear the whirring inside his head. He knew he should walk away but his feet planted themselves into the floor.

"Moooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm! Gabe fell in the pool and Dad says he needs your help!" Marcus Sanders yelled as he made his way toward the game room.

Mike leapt to the far side of the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and sticking his head in like he'd been looking for something the entire time. Smooth. Very smooth.

Ginny walked through the doorway just as he grabbed the three beers and turned.

"One of those for me?" she asked.

"Well, since you're still such an invalid...here," he said, lightly tossing a bottle her way.

"Thanks, Lawson. Can always count on you to perk my ego," she replied, catching the beer and twisting the cap off with her shirt.

"That's what I'm here for, Rookie," he said as he made his way to the backyard.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur.

/

January was busy for both Mike and Ginny. Most of their time was spent at the field preparing for the coming season. Mike drove her to the final doctor's appointments where she was given the preliminary release to start spring training in February. She would need the final sign off from Goldfarb, the team physical therapist. Mike suggested a calendar in the kitchen where she could mark off the days until she was on the mound again, but she told him that was an awful idea and would bring horrible luck. Oscar scheduled a lot of press events for the team, and more for just Ginny, due to her injury and anticipated return to the Padres.

It was January 30th and Ginny woke to a bedroom full of birthday balloons. After crawling her way out, she made her way to the kitchen to find Mike and an enormous stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a single candle stuck in the top.

"Happy Birthday, Rook!"

"Lawson...I didn't peg you as the hearts and flowers type. This is... wow. Thank you," she said as she grabbed him in a short bear hug.

"Uh, you're welcome. Eat fast though, we gotta get to the field."

"Aye Aye, Cap'n," she saluted.

She tried not to let it bother her when they show up for the Padres team photo shoot and no one acknowledges her birthday. Mike's balloons and breakfast was enough to make her day.

So, she lets out a yelp when she walks into the clubhouse and the Padres yell, "Surprise!" Confetti is thrown, balloons and streamers everywhere. They have cake and lemonade and Ginny thinks this could be the best birthday she's ever had.

/

They missed their flight. Ginny met with Goldfarb that morning for the final approval to start training. The rest of the team caught the early flight to Peoria where they'd all be staying for the next two months. The team owned a large compound in a subdivision half a mile away from the field. Mike stayed behind to drive Ginny to Goldfarb's office, so they'd scheduled the later flight. Only, it left at 12:15pm, not 2:15pm. It was close to dinner when they finally arrived; all of the available bedrooms taken by the guys. The only bed left was the house keepers quarters at the back of the property.

"Really?" Ginny shot Robles and Evers a look.

"Punctuality is the politeness of Kings, Baker," Robles shot back.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed Mike her bag, "Looks like we're still roommates, Lawson."

"And here I thought the lease was up," Mike teased.

Everyone was tired but the weather was cool and dry so they ordered in pizza and sat around the massive fire pit in the backyard. Robles brought out a guitar and the next hour turned into a terrifying compilation of Bon Jovi and Bruno Mars. Ginny felt Mike's stare and waited before finally meeting his eyes. She figured she'd see a silent challenge- show up Robles in the talent competition. Instead she saw a shared secret and his silent questioning if they were going to let the others in on it. She slowly smiled, "Hand it over, Robles."

There were hollers and jibes while she plucked at the cords, getting her feel for the strings. She closed her eyes and softly put a voice to the words she held inside:

* * "One look and I can't catch my breath…two souls into one flesh…when you're not next to me, oh, I'm incomplete. 'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to these flames tonight…look into my eyes and say you want me too…oh, like I want you. Oh, love, let me see inside your heart. All the cracks and broken part. The shadows in the light..there's no need to hide. Ooh, oh…'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to, these flames tonight look into my eyes and say you want me, too like I want you…oh." * *

Silence.

"Mami, you've been holdin out on us, si?"

Blip whistled; Evers clapped, everyone following with cheers. Everyone except Mike. His world had gone silent, like he'd been pulled under water, only able to hear the sound of his heart beating against his chest. Ginny finally looked up and met his gaze. Sound returned and he heard the commotion the guys were making. He took a swig of his beer and recovered, "So who's gonna follow that?"

More laughing and jibes until they finally settled and made idle chatter about the teams they were playing in the coming days. A short time later, Mike looked over to find Ginny drifting to sleep against Blip's shoulder. Duarte must have noticed at the same time, saying "Looks like she's a one hit wonder, eh Lawson?"

Mike took the last sip of his beer and stood, "Yeah, she hasn't drank in a while. Looks like it knocked her on her ass."

The rest of the guys followed suit, all saying goodnight and heading off to their respective rooms. Mike walked over to Blip and looped an arm around Ginny's waist, "I've got her, man. C'mon Rook…I know how you are about your beauty sleep."

Ginny woke enough to mumble a goodnight to Blip and they walked along the stone path to their room in the house keepers quarters.

Mike entered their room first, making his way to her side of the bed and pulling down the comforter. He felt her behind him.

"Alright Rookie, let's get you into bed," he spoke softly, lifting his hands to her shoulders to help guide her to the bed.

"I'm not tired, Mike," her breathy response caught his attention, but calling him by name made him hard.

He said nothing, just looked into her eyes, which showed no sign of fatigue.

Ginny moved his hands from her shoulders to her hips. She kept her eyes on his while she ran her hands down his chest, stopping at his waist. She could see the lingering question in his eyes.

"You know I can hold my liquor, old man. Two shots and a beer only warmed me up."

All question left with a slight flare of his nostrils. He lowered his head, leaving his lips hovered just above hers; his beard softly scratching her nose. She slowly lifted her head, letting her lips brush his. She felt his hands twitch at her hips. She pulled back, running her hands up his arms, scanning his face. Heated pools of hazel stared back at her.

"Ginny," he released her name on a breath. She grinned, and it was fuel to his fire. His hands framed her face, his lips tasting hers, his tongue urging, sucking. He started trailing kisses along her jaw, stopping behind her ear, sucking softly down her neck; his beard brushing her collarbone.

Her hands were everywhere, his back, his shoulders. She ran her fingers through the light dusting of hair on his chest. Her fingers fumbling with the hem of his sweatshirt, she needed to feel him, everywhere. He broke contact with her body just long enough to shuck it off, making quick work of hers as well. He started to feast again on her lips as he ran his hands up her back realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled his head back, and stood in awe of her exposed skin.

"Christ Gin, you're beautiful," he barely croaked out.

He began sucking her breasts; running his tongue over her nipple, pulling and licking. "Yesss,' she hissed, grabbing a handful of his hair with one hand, pulling the drawstring of his sweatpants with the other. He lapped another time at her breast before lifting her, laying her on the bed with a gentle pounce. He pushed his sweats down and Ginny's mouth went dry. He was hard, and huge. He grazed both his hands along her waist, grabbing her tights and pulling them all the way down her legs. He hovered above her, running his fingers over every inch from her long legs, over her neatly shaved pussy, her flat stomach, her now swollen breasts until he reached her face, he looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes. Her hips bucked and she grabbed his ass.

"Mike…need more…" she breathed.

He ran his fingers along her slit, "Damn, you're so wet, baby."

"Ye- yess," her hips now moving on their own accord.

Mike pushed one finger in, his thumb brushing her clit. "Jesus Gin, you're so tight."

She felt his weight leave the bed, lifting up onto her elbows the view that awaited was his head between her legs. The first feel of his tongue on her center left her breathless. She lost all brain function when his eyes met hers, his nose brushing her clit. He added two fingers to his ministrations and her head fell back, everything going black. She grabbed the sheets while he lapped the last waves of her orgasm. He continued to lick her everywhere, making his way back up her body. His beard was covered in her.

"Want you...inside me," she panted.

"Patience, Rookie,' he grinned down at her.

She reached down, wetting her hands with herself and grabbed his cock.

"Fuckkkk," he hissed.

She continued to pump him while he reached for a pillow to prop under her. She lifted her hips and he captured her mouth with his, his tongue giving her a preview of what's next.

Suddenly, he stopped, staring at her with worried eyes. "I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill…and I'm clean. Have you, I mean are…"

"I'm clean, Gin," he paused, looking her in the eye, "Are you sure," he asked, the thought of being bare inside her suddenly sending him further into an emotional free fall.

"Yes. Now," she grabbed his ass to further her point.

Mike grabbed his dick and rubbed the head along her seam before pushing in slightly. He gently pushed further, watching Ginny's face the entire time. She moaned and he plunged into her, bottoming out.

"Yessss," she hissed.

He stilled, letting her stretch to his size, relishing the way she felt around him. He slowly pulled out, pulling a whine from her. He began kissing her neck as he pushed back in. He moved lower and continued sucking on her breasts, softly sucking on her nipple, causing a sound from her he couldn't describe but if it was the only thing he heard for the rest of his life, he'd be alright.  
He could feel her internal muscles quiver, she was getting close. He slowed his thrusts, beginning them again harder.

"Fuckkkk.….yes….don't stop…."

He could cum just from that velvety voice alone. He sucked her nipples one last time before lightly brushing his thumb over her clit….that was her undoing.

Mike watched her face as she climaxed around his cock, the sounds she was making stopped, a low "Mike" leaving her lips as she rode the last wave. It was the single most sexist thing he'd ever seen. He slowly pulled back, held onto her hips and thrust hard once, twice, until he saw bursts of white behind his eyes. "Gin," he breathed out as he collapsed next to her on the bed. He swirled his fingertip along her shoulder; hers swirling along his hip. They stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal. He kissed her temple and climbed off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He cleaned up, wet a washcloth and brought it back to bed, cleaning Ginny before tossing it on the floor somewhere in the direction of the bathroom. He pulled the covers back and climbed into bed; Ginny curling up into him. They drifted off to sleep, both knowing there was much to be said, but it could wait until morning.

Mike woke the next morning to a gloriously naked Ginny Baker, licking her way his cock. He took in the view until she lifted her head, knowing he was awake.

"Mornin' Capt'n," she said, and he wasn't sure how he didn't cum right then.

"Rookie…" he trailed off, holding her gaze while she licked and sucked him into a state of euphoria. Then she took him into her mouth and he was certain his eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Fuckkkk, Gin." She took him as far as she could and the wet heat of her mouth had him on the brink. "C'mere," he croaked as he pulled her up to his mouth.

He kissed her senseless while he lined her hips with his, bringing his knees up slightly, "Ride me till you cum, baby." She slowly lowered herself onto his cock, her head falling back. She began to move and quickly came apart on top of him. "That's it, sweetheart." He could feel her tighten just before her throaty moan gave way to her orgasm. He quickly flipped them over, keeping them connected. He thrust into her hard a few times; then he was releasing himself inside her. He touched his forehead to hers and breathed in the moment. They needed to talk about what was happening, but he was too selfish to give up the perfection of the moment. She squeezed his ass, "We gotta get to the field, old man. I call dibs on the shower," she said as she pushed him off her and out of the bed. She looked back and gave him one of her signature dimpled smiles.

Yep, perfect moment.

Ginny showered and made her way to the main house. She mashed up avocados and spread them on four pieces of toast. She wasn't going to attempt the eggs or bacon- the last time didn't end well. But Robles was manning the stove and she requested six eggs and bacon to split between her and Mike. They finished breakfast and headed to the field, only breaking the comfortable silence with stats about the players they were against today.

Despite the game being part of spring training, the Padres left the field with a six run lead. Their connection always unexplainably strong was now heightened in ways they weren't sure anyone else noticed, but they did. Later that night, sitting around the fire with the team, Mike caught Ginny's gaze. They shared a look and the realization maybe they could have baseball... and each other.


End file.
